Casi, casi suegra
by jacque-kari
Summary: Toshiko Takenouchi casi es la suegra de Taichi. ¿Lo único que falta? Que Taichi logre sacar valor y declararle sus sentimientos a Sora (o sea, básicamente nada), suponiendo que antes la chica le permita explicarle el enredo en el que se ha metido [Reto para Chia Moon en el foro Proyecto 1-8 y segunda parte de mi fic "¡Consíguete una novia!"]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Segunda parte de mi fic ¡Consíguete una novia! No es necesario haberlo leído para comprender este.

* * *

 _Para Chia Moon_

 _¡Espero que te guste!_

 _Y viva el Taiora._

* * *

 _ **Casi, casi suegra**_

De rodillas sobre un zabuton [1], Taichi reflexionaba acerca de muchas cosas; cosas trascendentales de la vida, como por ejemplo que tenía hambre y pronto comenzaría a rugirle el estómago (lo que de seguro empeoraría su situación, si es que cabía tal posibilidad). También, llegado un punto, se preguntó si acaso la mujer que lo observaba severamente desde el otro lado del kotatsu [2] que los separaba no habría puesto algo en su té para envenenarlo.

Volvió a echar una discreta mirada a la taza, o lo que él creyó que era discreta, pues sus parámetros de discreción eran un poquito diferentes a los del japonés promedio (cuando por promedio hemos de entender "normal"), y se lamió los labios con nerviosismo.

Mejor no arriesgarse. Después de todo, sabía que no era precisamente la persona favorita de Toshiko Takenouchi y que esta nunca había aprobado del todo su amistad con Sora. ¿Qué decir de algo más? Ahora que conocía sus sentimientos por su hija, antes incluso que esta última (¿Por qué Taichi? ¿por qué?, volvió a reclamar una vocecita molesta dentro de su cabeza), quién quitaba que quisiera deshacerse del problema de una buena vez por todas.

Lo dicho. Mejor no arriesgarse.

Pero el pensamiento que más inquietaba al chico se relacionaba precisamente con Sora y el cómo acabó metido en esa situación.

Recapitulemos.

Luego de que Hikari lo animara a confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga (valía la pena destacar una vez más lo despierta que era su hermanita para estas cosas), él salió corriendo del departamento para ir a decláresele de una vez y de ese modo no tener tiempo de arrepentirse. Fue así que llegó a la residencia Takenouchi, agitado y con la adrenalina al máximo, y tocó el timbre con insistencia. Cuando le abrieron, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue soltarlo de golpe.

 _Hay algo que necesito decirte. Sé que sonará repentino y tal vez sea mucho para ti, pero debo hacerlo. Yo... te quiero._

¡Listo! ¡Por fin se lo había dicho! Una declaración casi digna de una película. Imposible describir la liberación que sintió en ese momento. Tan imposible como precisar la desesperación que vino después o el cómo vivenció en carne propia que la frase "el alma se le cayó a los pies" tenía perfecto sentido. Porque eso fue lo que le ocurrió.

¿Qué es lo que fallaba en esa bonita e idílica situación? Un pequeño detalle, uno muy importante.

Taichi pensó, por alguna razón, que sería inteligente decirlo con los ojos cerrados.

Bueno, decir que pensó en realidad era una falacia. Lo cierto es que no pensó. Actuó impulsivamente como solía hacer desde su infancia. A veces los impulsos salen bien y a veces no. Él suyo, si se lo preguntaban, salió fatal.

¿Acaso existiría otro idiota en el mundo que se hubiera declarado por accidente a su suegra? ¿Una suegra que por lo demás no lo quería para nada?

No lo creía.

Así que ahí estaba. De rodillas en un zabuton, con una taza envenenada frente a él, emulando de alguna forma el momento en que un chico pide la mano de su novia. Aquel pensamiento se le vino de repente a la cabeza y, contra todo pronóstico, le causó gracia.

¿Él pidiendo la mano? ¡Si ni siquiera había podido confesarle sus sentimientos a la novia en condiciones!

¿Cómo lo haría cuando llegara el momento?

Mejor no adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

Por un instante, le costó enfocarse y recordar que en realidad no estaba ahí para pedir la mano de Sora, y que si ese fuera el caso no estaría hablando con la estricta madre de la chica, sino con su padre. No porque le tuviera miedo a Toshiko, no, sino porque así dictaba la tradición que debía ser, ¿verdad? Y bendito sea el que la inventó.

De todos modos, se imaginó que a su futura suegra (futura si en algún momento de esta trágica historia conseguía decirle a Sora lo que sentía) no le haría demasiada gracia el comentario, así que por mucha gracia que le hiciese a él, eligió inteligentemente, como pocas veces en su vida, quedarse callado.

—¿No piensas tomarte tu té? —preguntó Toshiko, tras lo que a Taichi le pareció una eternidad estando callada y en la misma posición.

El castaño sabía de la gente que practicaba la meditación, pero cerca estuvo de pensar que la mujer se había convertido en una estatua, y ahora sumado a sus problemas hubiera tenido que añadir el explicar a Sora cómo fue que su madre se quedó de piedra. Era un alivio saber que la mujer seguía respirando después de todo.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Toshiko.

¿Por qué insistía tanto? ¡El té tenía que estar envenado! ¡Lo sabía!

Mejor responderle rápidamente si no quería hacerla sospechar que sabía sus intenciones o hacerla enfadar más. Si Sora era aterradora cuando se enfadaba, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería su progenitora. Sabía mucho de la furia Takenouchi como para meterse voluntariamente a ese terreno.

—Eh... es que tengo ganas de hacer pis. —Sí, una buena excusa. Él debería escribir un libro de buenas excusas.

Diez minutos más tarde, tras haberse lavado la cara, mojado el cabello y tirado la cadena para disimular, Taichi tuvo que volver a la sala de estar al no haber encontrado ninguna forma de escaparse. Tirarse por la ventana no era una opción si estaban en el piso cuatro. Era, o había sido más bien, un niño elegido, una especie de héroe sí se quiere, pero definitivamente no un superhéroe como para salir volando.

 _Ah, la vida era tan aburrida._

Así que ahí estaba de nuevo, en un duelo de miradas con su casi suegra que de seguro perdería él.

¿Qué pretendía Takenouchi-san? ¿Matarlo de aburrimiento? ¿Tenerlo ahí hasta volverlo loco?

Tal vez esperaba intimidarlo con la mirada hasta que se volviera loco y comenzara a tirarse de los cabellos.

Sobraba decir que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, y todo el mundo sabía que no se le daba bien estar quieto. Era como si no hubiera superado esa parte de su infancia que lo obligaba a siempre estar haciendo algo.

Carraspeó para demostrar su incomodidad, pero Toshiko siguió igual de impasible mientras bebía su té.

Una mosca se infiltró en la habitación de alguna forma y Taichi aprovechó que la mujer no lo miraba para dar un pequeño manotazo al aire con la pequeña esperanza de darle por accidente. No lo hizo, desde luego. Él nunca tenía buena suerte en los momentos cruciales.

La mosca, como si se burlara —que el chico sabía que era lo que hacía—, siguió zumbando alrededor suyo hasta que lo hizo pegar un grito de desesperación y comenzar a agitar los brazos frenéticamente sobre la cabeza.

Cuando se calmó, Toshiko lo observaba con una mueca de disgusto y el maldito bicho dejó de hacer ruido.

¿Es que se lo habría inventado? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco tan pronto?

Como pudo, se arregló su indomable cabello que ya no era tan largo como antes, pero seguía siendo difícil de peinar, y puso su mejor cara de niño bueno, que producto de los nervios terminó siendo una mueca media terrorífica con demasiados dientes a la vista.

Toshiko suspiró y él decidió que era hora de intervenir. Las piernas comenzaban a acalambrársele por la tensión y pronto su estómago empezaría a reclamar cual monstruo de película de terror. Estaba por abrir la boca para preguntarle por qué lo tenía allí, cuando la mujer se le adelantó.

—Yagami-san... —dijo con ese tono tan solemne suyo.

—¿S-sí? —Cuando él se lo contara a sus amigos, juraría por todo lo sagrado en la vida que su voz no tembló. No, señor. La voz de un Yagami no temblaba, aunque por dentro estuviera convertido en una sopa o jalea, o en el peor de los casos en una sopa-jalea.

—Espero que sepas que lo que sientes por mí es muy inapropiado.

Yamato a menudo afirmaba que Taichi era medio lento para algunas cosas y que toda la inteligencia la había acaparado Hikari.

Taichi no tenía problema en admitir que no era la mente más brillante de la historia; esa por descontado le pertenecía a su buen amigo Koushiro. Pero tampoco se consideraba un idiota. No al menos cuando se esforzaba. Las matemáticas, por ejemplo, no eran algo que le preocupara no entender o que considerara vital para sobrevivir.

En ese momento se preguntó si acaso era posible que a alguien se le olvidara cómo hablar o el lenguaje básico, porque las palabras de Toshiko seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza sin que lograra encontrarles sentido alguno.

No, esperen. No era que no les encontrara sentido alguno, sino que le parecía tan surrealista lo que acababa de oír que estaba intentando reordenar la frase a ver si tenía otro significado que a él se le escapaba.

¿Su casi suegra acababa de sugerir que él sentía algo por ella?

Y más encima se lo decía como si nada. Sin que se le moviera ni un pelo ni el menor atisbo de rubor se asomara en sus mejillas.

¿Es que esa mujer ensayaba para convertirse en esas personas que se pasaban el día fingiendo ser estatuas en las calles o qué?, renegó Taichi para sí.

El chico nunca supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió entre que Toshiko pronunciara esas palabras y lo que siguió a eso, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en responder algo, otra voz se escuchó desde el pasillo.

—¿Qué?

Por supuesto, pertenecía a la única persona que podía tener llave del departamento.

Cuando Taichi, ahora sí verdaderamente aterrado, se giró hacia su izquierda, descubrió a Sora bajo el dintel de la puerta con una mueca de incredulidad en el rostro.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, mamá? —reiteró la chica, atreviéndose a ingresar a la habitación cargando su mochila en una mano. Taichi pensó que el momento hubiera sido más dramático si ella la hubiera dejado caer. Siempre tenía pensamientos banales e inoportunos.

—Sora, querida... —murmuró Toshiko, de nuevo sin que se le moviera ni un pelo ni mostrara ninguna señal de contrariedad—. No sabía que estabas ahí. Sabes muy bien que es de mala educación ingresar a una casa sin anunciarse.

—Eso estaba por hacer, pero escuché voces y luego tú... ¿dijiste que Taichi siente algo por ti? —preguntó entre indignada y sorprendida, o al menos fue la impresión que le dio al castaño.

—Hubiera preferido que no te enteraras de algo tan bochornoso, pero así son las cosas. Este chico vino a declararme sus sentimientos.

Taichi, hundido en el zabuton a más no poder, deseó por centésima vez que la tierra se lo tragara ahí mismo, o al menos que pudiera recuperar la voz para explicarle a Sora que todo era un malentendido.

Pero no. Parecía que al pobre Yagami nada le saldría bien ese día, pues en cuanto la muchacha se giró a mirarlo, con una expresión furibunda que se diluía con otra que el chico fue incapaz de identificar, se quedó más mudo todavía.

—Ahora lo entiendo, claro. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, pero tiene sentido. Cuando el otro día dijiste que te gustaba alguien y no creías que te tomara en cuenta... ¿hablabas de mi mamá? —La voz le tembló al final, y tal vez si Taichi no estuviera enfrentando una especie de cataclismo interior hubiera sido capaz de notar que más que una pregunta, la chica parecía estar conminándolo a que lo negara, a que le dijera que no era verdad. Casi se lo rogaba.

Su última oportunidad de aclarar las cosas se fue sin que él siquiera se diera cuenta. Seguía demasiado atrapado en la sensación de surrealismo como para reaccionar de cualquier forma. Una parte suya le susurraba que esto era una pesadilla ridícula de la cual se despertaría cuando menos lo esperara.

Solo que no fue así. Por más que llegó incluso a rogar internamente poder despertarse de una vez, seguía ahí, en el mismo zabuton, con la mirada de Sora pesándole más que cien kilos de cemento, hasta que ella desistió.

La chica quitó las manos de su cintura y volvió a enderezarse, todavía sosteniendo la mochila en una mano que estaba convertida en un puño. Sin duda tendría las uñas clavadas en su palma.

No dijo nada, y eso resultó peor que la tormenta que Taichi anticipó. Porque cuando Sora no hablaba, el enfado siempre le duraba más. Significaba que ni siquiera podía hallar las palabras para empezar a describirle cuán enojada, decepcionada o dolida estaba con él.

Y así mismo, sin decir nada, la chica le dio la espalda y se encaminó a su habitación sin siquiera darle una explicación a su progenitora.

—Sorita... —Fue todo lo que Taichi se vio capaz de decir, desvalido y angustiado, sin embargo, o ella no lo escuchó o pretendió que no; probablemente lo primero, pues apenas fue un susurro que bien podía confundirse con otro sonido o hacerla pensar que se trataba de su imaginación.

* * *

Yamato intentó contenerse, de verdad que sí, pero la risa ya se le notaba en los hombros y en la mueca extraña con la que intentaba disimularla. A su lado, Hikari permanecía apacible y ni siquiera lo miró mal, cuestión que molestó un poco a Taichi.

¡Se estaba burlando de él! El muy desgraciado se estaba burlando de él y su linda hermanita lo dejaba pasar como si nada.

Ah, pero qué poco leal resultó ser si lo cambiaba por el primer rubio que la engatusó. Bueno, el segundo si contaba a Takeru que había sido su mejor amigo desde que eran unos enanos y también ejercía ese poder mágico sobre las mujeres que las obligaba a hacer todo lo que él quisiera. Hikari, Mimi, Meiko... ¡y hasta Sora! Ninguna se libraba de sus garras de ave rapaz.

No, seguramente no debía estar descargándose con su pequeña hermana. Ella no tenía la culpa de que su novio fuera un desconsiderado ni tampoco de su mal gusto con los hombres.

¿Por qué no pudo elegir a un chico serio y virgen, como... Koushiro, por ejemplo? Porque Koushiro seguía siendo virgen, ¿verdad?

Daba igual. Se estaba desviando del punto.

Solo deseaba que hubiera podido elegir a un chico al que él pudiera intimidar o poner un cinturón de castidad.

Pero no. Tuvo que elegir al rubiales mujeriego y desfachatado que tenía una banda de rock, y que por si fuera poco se hacía llamar su mejor amigo.

La vida era muy injusta (o él tuvo que hacer algo muy malo en su vida pasada para cargar con semejante karma).

La primera carcajada que escapó de labios de Yamato provocó que Taichi le aventara lo primero que encontró, que por suerte resultó ser solo un almohadón que acabó estrellándose contra la pared cuando el rubio lo esquivó con gracia.

Solo en ese momento Hikari se giró a mirarlo y lo rozó disimuladamente con el codo a la altura de las costillas. No era un golpe, pero por algo se empezaba, ¿no?

Sea como sea, tal movimiento hizo que Taichi recuperara una parte de la fe perdida en su propia sangre.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó de mal humor, cruzado de brazos cual niño taimado frente a ellos.

Yamato alzó el índice de una mano, pidiéndole un segundo y entonces logró serenarse.

—Ahora sí. Solo...solo necesito asegurarme de lo que entendí bien. ¿La madre de Sora creyó que te le habías declarado y tú no fuiste capaz de desmentirla?

—Es lo que dije.

—Ya, pero al menos lo habrás intentado, ¿no? Aclarar todo con Sora.

—¿Es que estás sordo? Ya les expliqué que entré en pánico y no pude decir ni hacer nada. Cuando quise ir a buscarla a su habitación, Takenouchi-san prácticamente me echó a patadas.

—Mentira, la madre de Sora es demasiado educada para eso —cuestionó Yamato enarcando una ceja.

—Vale, me pidió amablemente con una mirada de asesina serial que me retirara de su residencia. ¿Así está bien? —replicó bruscamente.

—¿Y qué hiciste después? —preguntó Hikari—. ¿Has tratado de hablar con ella?

—Todo, ya he intentado de todo —contestó Taichi, agitándose los cabellos con frustración y rabia, aunque su mirada reflejaba más desolación que otra cosa. Seguidamente empezó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación como había hecho tras conducirlos a su dormitorio para contarles su problema, ignorando que aquello lo hacía lucir un poco loco—. La llamé mil veces, le mandé mensajes, esperé afuera de su casa toda una tarde, pero nunca salió. También traté de interceptarla a la salida de sus clases, pero ella logró esquivarme y si la seguía ya iba a parecer un psicópata o algo por el estilo.

—¿Solo si la seguías? Yo creo que con lo que has hecho ya calificas para psicópata profesional —se burló Yamato.

—¿Es que todo lo que harás será usar tu sarcasmo contra mí? Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo.

—Ya. Y Sora también lo es, ¿te olvidas?

Taichi detuvo su caminata incesante para mirarlo con seriedad.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que, como su mejor amigo, me interesa que el chico que la pretenda valga la pena.

—Pues a mí me interesaba que mi hermanita saliera con un buen chico, y ella te eligió a ti —contraatacó—. Si estás insinuando que no me la merezco o no he hecho lo suficiente por ella, te partiré la cara. No me importa que Hikari me odie después.

Una suave sonrisa fue extendiéndose por los labios del rubio ante tal declaración. Sabía, por experiencia propia, que todo el valor y acierto que Taichi tenía en otras áreas de su vida, lo perdía cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, al menos los que se relacionaban con Sora. Él no era ningún ejemplo al respecto, pero como su mejor amigo consideraba que su deber era darle el empujón que le hacía falta, llevarlo al límite. Y si en el proceso se reía un poco a su costa esa era pura y simple casualidad.

—Si estás seguro de que la mereces, entonces díselo —sugirió al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—¿No van a ayudarme?

—Eres ingenioso para meter la pata. Usa ese mismo ingenio para salir del embrollo. —De acuerdo, tal vez se estaba extralimitando un poco y le gustaba hacerlo sufrir, pero ser mejor amigo también era eso, ¿no? O al menos con ellos siempre lo había sido.

Yamato salió de la habitación mascullando algo que sonó como "¿a quién se le ocurre declararse con los ojos cerrados?" y Taichi dirigió de inmediato la mirada hacia su hermana, como si esta fuera su última opción y le rogara que lo salvara.

Hikari apoyó las manos a los costados y se quedó pensativa por unos instantes antes de levantarse también. La falda se le agitó un poco con el movimiento antes de caer lisamente hasta por encima de las rodillas.

—¿Tú... tampoco me ayudarás? Lo esperaba del cabrón de tu novio, pero de ti...

—Lo siento, hermano. Pero creo que debes resolverlo solo. Yo confío en que sabrás hacerlo. Siempre lo he hecho.

* * *

—¡Y se fueron! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡MI hermana y MI mejor amigo! Con razón existe esa frase que dice que con amigos como estos para qué quieres enemigos, ¿no? Digo... sé que fui un cobarde al no decirle a Sora la verdad, pero no pude. Simplemente no pude. Tampoco es para tanto. Le he hecho cosas peores y me ha perdonado. No es que esté orgulloso de ello, pero es la verdad. ¿Recuerdas cuando vomité su sombrero? No entiendo por qué está tan molesta. Si tan solo me escuchara...pero no, Yamato y Hikari están muy ocupados comiéndose mutuamente, cosa que no me hace ni pizca de gracia saber, y no pueden ayudarme. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Taichi llevaba cerca de veinte minutos en una perorata interminable que siempre, de alguna manera, volvía a la misma pregunta: ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Por fortuna no esperaba una respuesta, porque Koushiro, único espectador y oyente del monólogo, estaba demasiado concentrado en la pantalla de su computador como para haber contestado decentemente. Y más considerando que el castaño tendía a saltar de un tema al otro sin ton ni son. Imposible seguirle el ritmo para alguien cuya mente estaba dividida ochenta por ciento en su trabajo y el otro veinte por ciento en lo que su amigo decía; un arte desarrollada por el mismo Koushiro que lo hacía sentir orgulloso, pues la mayoría del tiempo le servía para que sus amigos no creyeran que los ignoraba.

—Ya te lo digo yo, que Ishida le ha lavado el cerebro a mi hermanita y la ha puesto en contra mío.

—Pues mándale un mensaje de texto —sugirió el pelirrojo con simpleza, aprovechándose de un espacio ínfimo que no pudo durar más de medio segundo para meterse a la conversación, o más bien convertir el monólogo en una conversación. Siempre había que estar atento a esas oportunidades.

—¿Qué? ¿Es lo que haces con Mimi cuando discuten? ¿Te funciona? —preguntó Taichi, sin poder creerse que Koushiro pensara que no había intentado ya mandarle un texto. Si los había leído o no daba igual, porque no había respondido ninguno.

—No, pero Sora es menos dura —sopesó el otro chico muy sabiamente.

—Eso lo dices porque no la has visto, te juro que... —Se calló de repente, produciendo la extrañeza de Koushiro. En su experiencia eso significaba que se le había ocurrido una mala idea o una terrible. No existían más opciones factibles—. Espera, tal vez pueda funcionar. Si no puedo decírselo, lo escribiré.

—Es lo que dije —contestó. No tenía tiempo de analizar de qué forma el castaño podía haber tergiversado su sugerencia. Decirse que no podía empeorar las cosas con Sora era una mentira, pero se obligó a creérsela.

—Lo sé. Eres un genio. Si fuera homosexual, creo que podría besarte ahora mismo.

—N-no sé cómo sentirme respecto a eso. —Sus dedos temblaron sobre el teclado al son del titubeo de su voz.

—Siéntete bien. Si fueras homosexual serías afortunado de que un chico guapo como yo te acosara —contestó sin un gramo de vergüenza en su discurso. Se le daba bien flirtear cuando estaba de broma o no era nada importante, pero con Sora aquello cambiaba totalmente. Una ironía de la vida.

—Ya —susurró Koushiro, no muy convencido. Taichi siempre tenía las ideas más raras. Solo le quedaba esperar que de verdad no empeorara las cosas y él se viera de algún modo involucrado como la mente maestra detrás de la idea.

* * *

Sora suspiró al llegar al séptimo piso de su facultad. Estaba cansada y de mal humor, todo por culpa de Taichi.

En realidad, si fuera un poco más justa, debería reconocer que no todo era culpa del tarado de su mejor amigo. No era su culpa, por ejemplo, que ella llevara semanas durmiendo mal por no querer aclarar las cosas. Después de todo esa decisión solo pesaba sobre ella, porque el chico vaya que se había esmerado en acercarse para hablar. Pero ella no quería hablar, no hasta que estuviera segura de que no terminaría haciéndole un espectáculo por tener esa clase de ridículos sentimientos por su madre. ¡Por su madre, por todos los santos!

Ahora que lo pensaba, Taichi llevaba un par de días sin molestarla. Los mensajes dejaron de llegar y ya no la veía a diario acosándola en cada esquina.

¿Se habría aburrido de insistir?

—Estúpida —se dijo a sí misma.

No podía ser que ahora se sintiera decepcionada o algo semejante. Al fin y al cabo, con Taichi lejos le era más fácil pensar y concentrarse en lo que debía concentrarse.

Ya vería después cómo arreglaba las cosas con él.

Sí, eso sería lo mejor, determinó mientras llegaba frente a su aula, un poco agitada tras la carrera desde su casa a la universidad, porque claro, como llevaba semanas durmiendo mal, ese día se quedó dormida e iba tarde.

Cuán grande sería su sorpresa al encontrarse la puerta abierta de par en par y el lugar totalmente desierto.

—¿Pero qué...?

¿Es que habría corrido para nada? ¿Habrían suspendido la clase y nadie le avisó? No podían ser tan malos compañeros, ¿o sí?

Con fastidio, sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta para ver si tenía algún mensaje o llamada perdida.

Nada.

—Ni siquiera del imbécil de Taichi —farfulló. Algún día ese chico terminaría por volverla loca.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando notó que había un papel pegado sobre la parte exterior de la puerta. Se acercó para leerlo, descubriendo en el acto que su clase había sido cambiada a la sala...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso está lejísimos! —No pudo evitar gritar, y eso que ella casi nunca perdía los estribos por nada. Por nada salvo por Taichi.

Enseguida se cubrió la boca, avergonzada de su exabrupto, y salió corriendo a todo lo que daba. Si ya había corrido tanto, entraría a esa clase así fuera lo último que hiciera y tuviera que rogarle al profesor.

Todas sus clases eran en esa facultad, pero a veces sus maestros las trasladaban a la facultad de Ciencias cuando querían hacer una presentación especial o algo por el estilo. No sucedía casi nunca y tenía que ser justo cuando se quedaba dormida, lo que también era un evento aislado.

Tras correr cerca de quince minutos entre los transeúntes, chocando con algunos en el proceso y soltando disculpas a diestra y siniestra, llegó a la dichosa facultad y se fue directo a los ascensores. Un cartel la alertó de que estaban en mantención.

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

¿Es que tenía que pasarle todo junto?

¿No que esas cosas solo pasaban en las películas o es que se había metido a una película sin darse cuenta?

Tuvo que subir seis pisos corriendo y detenerse en el descansillo a recuperar el aliento.

Una vez repuesta, se enderezó y fue recorriendo las aulas con la mirada en busca de la suya.

A31, A32, A33, A38...

¡A42!

La sonrisa triunfal le duró solo un segundo al comprobar que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba allí ni se veían cerca tampoco. El aula, una vez más, se encontraba desierta. Faltaba solo que una barrilla [3] rodara por ella igual que en las películas.

Giró sobre su eje preguntándose si habría leído mal.

¡No, de ninguna manera!

El papel definitivamente decía...

Y entonces los vio. Justo en el pasillo de enfrente, sus compañeros permanecían uno al lado del otro junto al barandal en una línea que acababa cerca de las escaleras.

Demonios.

¿Era B42?

Y los pasillos ni siquiera estaban conectados.

¿Tendría que bajar y volver a subir por el otro lado?

En serio, ¿qué había hecho tan mal para merecer aquello?

—Ashhh —soltó enfurruñada, agitándose el flequillo con un puño.

Todavía meditaba si valía la pena el esfuerzo o mejor se iba a casa, cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó movimiento en el pasillo de enfrente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si sus compañeros estaban afuera significaba que su maestro no había llegado, pero qué hacían todos allí juntos y mirando hacia donde ella estaba.

¿Sería todo una broma de mal gusto?

Lentamente y de a uno, Sora los vio levantar carteles, cada cual con un kanji hasta completar una simple oración.

 _Pelirroja, necesito que pongas atención un momento,_ decía.

Pelirroja. Solo había una persona en el mundo que le decía así, o al menos a la que terminó permitiéndoselo por cansancio. Incluso leyó el mensaje con su voz, así que no podía equivocarse.

El mensaje tenía que ser de _él_.

Pero Taichi no estaba por ningún lado, confirmó al barrer los alrededores con la mirada. Ni abajo ni en los pisos superiores, mucho menos cerca suyo.

Antes de que terminara de procesarlo, sus compañeros sustituyeron los carteles por otros.

 _Hay algo que no te he dicho._

Aquellas palabras, sin saber por qué, le encogieron el estómago.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿De dónde venía toda esa ansiedad?

Agradecía que todo el mundo estuviera en clase, porque no quería que nadie más viera lo que sea que fuera que Taichi quería decirle.

 _Pero tú no me escuchas y yo no puedo decirlo._

 _Así que lo escribí._

La ansiedad iba aumentando con cada palabra que leía. Quería saberlo de una vez y al mismo tiempo le aterraba descubrir el final del mensaje.

¿Querría disculparse?

Eso era lo más seguro, y también lo más lógico.

Como ella no había querido escucharlo, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que utilizar a sus compañeros para tenderle una trampa y hacerla parte de esa embarazosa situación.

Agradeció una vez más que al menos hubiera tenido la prudencia de hacerlo en una hora de clase para que no hubiera espectadores extras.

En el pasillo del frente sus compañeros se quedaron quietos un momento.

¿Por qué se detenían ahora? ¿Por qué...?

 _Te quiero._

Se aferró al barandal y pestañeó repetidamente creyendo que había leído mal. Un kanji mal puesto y podías acabar diciendo todo lo contrario a lo que era tu intención decir. Desafortunadamente no podía afirmar que la caligrafía de Taichi fuera una maravilla como para no dudar.

Pero no. El mensaje permaneció intacto frente a sus ojos, claro e indubitado.

Te quiero.

 _Solo a ti,_ rezaba la última tanda de carteles.

¿Es que se podía ser tan bruto? ¿Acaso Taichi acababa de declarársele y no tenía la decencia de aparecer?

Las mariposas en su estómago amenazaron con convertirse en abejorros que Sora deseó poder enviarle a su mejor amigo para que lo picaran.

—Te quiero, Sora. —Las palabras la sorprendieron desde atrás.

—Taichi... —No fue su intención decir su nombre. Simplemente se escapó de sus labios como un secreto que un día se suelta porque ya no puede soportar más tiempo encerrado, igual que una mariposa que alza el vuelo cuando menos lo esperas. Y es que en su solo nombre, Sora dijo mucho más.

—Claro que soy yo. ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

La chica finalmente se animó a darse la vuelta. Taichi apareció en su campo de visión, encogido por el arrepentimiento que se leía en su mirada, o eso pensó. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta y pantalón deportivos junto a sus zapatillas favoritas; aquel detalle no la sorprendió. Escondía algo detrás de la espalda, pero no pudo imaginar lo que sería.

—En realidad, creí que serías Kaoru o Ryoma, pero no pasa nada. —No supo por qué lo dijo, pero en cuanto lo hizo decidió que valió la pena. Lo mejor de todo era que Taichi no pudiera captar que se trataba de una referencia a personajes de uno de sus mangas favoritos [4].

—¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Ryoma? —preguntó con aire despectivo, dejando en evidencia sus celos.

—Es broma. ¿Es que solo tú puedas hacerlas?

—Ahh... —Su ceño se relajó y progresivamente la expresión de su rostro mutó del enfado a lo que parecía ser tristeza.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó Sora, incómoda con el silencio que se produjo. Era raro decirlo porque a veces Taichi podía marearla de tanto hablar, pero así y todo prefería su lado parlanchín.

—Ah, esto —dijo en cuanto comprendió a dónde miraban los ojos de la chica. Sacó un pequeño cartel desde atrás de su espalda y lo puso frente a él.

—Al menos puedo estar segura de que lo hiciste tú —Sora sonrió enternecida al ver el dibujo en el cartel. Se trataba de un corazón, pero no cualquier corazón, sino su emblema. Con trazos toscos y poco exactos, pero inconfundibles a pesar de todo, Taichi había delineado uno de los símbolos más importantes para ella.

—Ya. No soy bueno dibujando, no tienes que decirlo. Pero quería que fuera mío —reconoció él—. En los doramas las chicas simplemente lloran de la emoción—balbuceó por lo bajo, escondiéndolo entre falsos carraspeos.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que por suerte no eres como esas chicas de los doramas que se echan a llorar de la emoción. —A veces y solo a veces, a Taichi le funcionaba su labia para salir airoso de sus meteduras de pata.

—Pero le falta algo —opinó Sora, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado como si intentara encontrar ese "algo" escondido en el dibujo.

—¿El qué?

¿Ahora resultaba que no solo criticaba sus nulos dotes artísticos, de lo que él era muy consciente por lo demás, sino que le decía que no estaba bien?

—Lo tengo —determinó mientras hurgueteaba en su mochila hasta sacar un marcador negro y quitarle el cartel, procediendo, a falta de una mejor opción, a hincarse para poder dibujar en él.

Taichi, verdaderamente intrigado, intentó ver desde arriba qué era lo que hacía, pero Sora lo cubría con su cuerpo.

A la chica le tomó solo un par de minutos y, aun así, cuando apoyó el cartel sobre su propio pecho para que lo viera, él pudo notar que su dibujo era mucho mejor que el suyo. Pero era injusto comparar cuando ella estudiaba Diseño de Modas y él Ciencias Políticas.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó con la garganta extrañamente seca.

Dentro del corazón Sora había dibujado el emblema del valor, utilizando como centro el punto que estaba al interior del círculo del extremo derecho.

—Significa que este es mi corazón y tú estás aquí —le contestó mientras lo indicaba con un dedo—. Creo que por eso... por eso he tenido el valor de hacer tantas cosas.

—¿Ya no estás enojada? —preguntó, tal vez porque era más fácil concentrarse en eso que en lo que la chica le estaba diciendo.

—Solo estaba enojada porque pensé que estabas enamorado de mi madre —contestó bajando el cartel—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo extraño que suena? ¿Entiendes lo que significa? ¡De mi madre! Ni siquiera de otra chica con la que pudiera competir.

—¿Es que estás loca? ¿Cómo iba a preferirla a ella teniéndote a ti? —Aquello, sin duda alguna, fue de esas cosas que salen del alma antes de meditarlas y matizarlas para hacerlas apropiadas para el resto. Al darse cuenta de que podía entenderse como una crítica hacia la señora Takenouchi, se apresuró a rectificarse—. Sin ofender, digo...tu madre es una mujer muy atractiva, pero es un poco mayor para mí y sinceramente no es mi tipo. Me gustan menos serias y que sepan jugar fútbol.

—Oh, entonces solo me quieres por eso. Por el fútbol. —Sora enarcó las cejas, apenas conteniendo la sonrisa que luchaba por emerger en sus labios.

—No es tan fácil encontrar a una chica que juegue bien —se excusó.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Pensé que tú lo sabrías...

—¿Yo? Tú te acabas de declarar, se supone...se supone que...deberías haberlo... —La cálida mano de Taichi puesta sobre una de sus mejillas la sorprendió, obligándola a alzar la mirada. El chico se había encogido un poco para poder verla a los ojos y se veía gracioso de esa manera, como una tortuga con la cabeza a medio hundir en su caparazón, pero sus siguientes palabras hicieron que cualquier atisbo de gracia al que Sora pudiera aferrarse para resistir los nervios desapareciera por completo.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia, Sora? —lo preguntó despacio, con una calma y timidez muy impropias de él.

Con duda, se sorprendió ella de descubrir. La persona probablemente más segura que ella conocía en la faz de la tierra, dudaba de su respuesta.

Los ojos se le empañaron.

—Claro que quiero, _baka_.

Antes de que pudiera enjuagarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier instante, Taichi la besó de improviso. De improviso no porque no lo hubiera pensado cada maldito según desde que se acercó a ella y cada segundo antes de eso, remontándose a su tardía adolescencia, sino porque no pudo seguir conteniéndose y alargar más ese momento de expectativa previo a su primer beso juntos.

—Hay... hay gente en clases. Podrían...salir en cualquier momento —logró barbotar Sora entre beso y beso, pero su novio no parecía muy dispuesto a soltarla. Más bien lucía empeñado en memorizar cada recoveco de su boca en tiempo récord.

—No me importa —fue su respuesta, clara y desvergonzada, como no podía ser de otra forma.

Y Sora se dejó llevar. Se perdió en sus labios hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a clamar por oxígeno.

Solo entonces él se alejó un segundo, pero fue para mirarla a la cara y luego atraerla de nuevo hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo que a ella le traspasó la piel.

Acto seguido lo sintió inclinarse y apoyar la barbilla en uno de sus hombros, muy cerca de su oreja.

—No tienes idea desde hace cuánto tiempo deseaba tener así...

—Me tienes ahora —murmuró ella torpemente producto del azoramiento.

—Y prometo no hacer nada para perderte.

—Mejor no hacer promesas que no podrás cumplir, Yagami.

La risa de Taichi le hizo cosquillas en el cuello y éstas se multiplicaron por su cuerpo. Se aferró a sus hombros y se descubrió a sí misma riendo también, sin importarle que cualquiera pudiera oírlos o verlos en esa posición comprometedora. Sin importarle nada.

Al menos por una vez, todo lo que quería y en lo que podía pensar era en apoyarse contra él y disfrutar del momento. No tenía espacio para nada más.

* * *

 **Referencias:**

[1] Zabuton: Cojín grande que se coloca sobre el tatami para sentarse, habitualmente presente en los washitsu (habitación típica japonesa).

[2] Kotatsu: Es un marco de mesa bajo hecho de madera y cubierto por un futón o una cobija pesada, sobre el cuál se apoya la superficie de la mesa. Debajo hay un brasero, calentón o estufa, que a veces es parte de la estructura de la mesa misma.

[3] Barrilla: La típica planta que se ve rodar por el desierto en las películas del lejano Oeste.

[4] Ryoma y Kaoru: Ambos personajes del manga y anime "Prince of tennis", o en español "Príncipe del tenis".

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Más de seis mil palabras! Yo de verdad no sé cómo hago para alargarme tanto. Y sé que el final fue un poco cliché, pero si iba a utilizar ese cliché alguna vez tenía que ser con Taichi.

 _Chia_ , espero haberte sacado alguna sonrisa loca por ahí. Aunque no sé si sea tan gracioso, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, en especial la primera parte.

El crédito de la portada es de mi hermana.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
